Ten Little Demigods
by Aion Kise
Summary: Hey everyone! Here's a parody of 'And Then There Were None' by Agatha Christie, it's a Christmas special and I hope you guys like it! Christmas, it was the time of year to have a play in Camp! Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, Thalia, Leo, Nico, Jason, Piper, and Will take part in a play. Unlike a Christmas special they promised this is completely brutal and scarring for the audience.


A/N: **Merry Christmas everyone! May you receive all of your present's and I wish you all a Happy New Year too! Make a wish and let's cross our fingers to make sure it comes true! Hope you all have read about 'And Then There Were None' by Agatha Christie (she's an excellent writer). Please by aware that I am not a great writer, like everyone else in the world I make mistakes. So enjoy reading.**

I do not own the PJO or HoO characters, they belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

It was that time of month where everyone would hear the Christmas carols singing their songs. Children rushing about the malls wanting their chance for Santa Claus. The snow was falling, no blizzard occurred. Looked like Khione was in their favor after all. New York, the City of No Sleep was peaceful. It was this year that not even the monsters dared to come.

Demigods in their teens stayed in Camp Half-Blood. Apollo's children went to every cabin, annoying the demigods. When they went to the Ares Cabin, Clarisse and her half-siblings threw dummy grenades at them. The demigod children of Apollo ran away.

Chiron the Centaur was sipping eggnog from the Big House watching the festivities of the demigods. Mr D called to Olympus to tend the Christmas party. Everyone was having fun, the snow-covered ground was soft like a blended smoothie. It was peaceful, no monsters dared to bother them. Not even the Maenads were around during this festive holiday. Gathering around the amphitheater, everyone awaited for the play to start.

Leo Valdez, stood out from the crowd along with his two friends Jason Grace and Piper McLean. In the audience he saw his girlfriend waving towards him. Nico stood next to him, his face paler than the usual. Leo noticed Nico's girlfriend was a bit jittery than the usual when she sat next to his girlfriend.

'No worries,' Leo smiled. 'Not like you'll be embarrassed your whole life.'

'That's what I'm afraid of,' Nico whispered.

Annabeth, the director of the play was busy ordering everyone to get ready. She spotted someone she had not seen in a while in the crowd, Seaweed Brain. Containing her smile, she tapped her watch.

'Get ready! The play starts in twenty seconds! Break a leg everyone!'

Leo laughed. 'Yeah, let's break our legs in the process of this play!'

'Leo!' Jason and Piper shouted.

Leo rolled his eyes. He and Nico took to the stage announcing the play. The lights dimmed and everyone in the audience went silent. A single spotlight shone on the two.

'Welcome!' Leo smiled brightly. 'Merry Christmas to everyone.'

'Hope you all enjoy this play we put together,' Nico nervously said.

Leo took out a rose, Nico tagged along. 'This play, is about Ten demigods who seek for adventure. But in their midst of such adventure, disaster strikes.'

'This story based on "And Then There Were None" by Agatha Christie,' Nico said quietly.

The two outstretched their hands and smiled. 'Enjoy.'

Smoke appeared in front of them, smoke concealed their off stage walk. A narrator, probably Chiron told the beginning of the story. How the Ten demigods found themselves in an uncharted island with no way out.

Nico and Leo's girlfriends were filming the thing not even caring if they get caught doing so. The play started with the demigods. Jason and Piper were boyfriend and girlfriend, Clarisse a petty officer in the field of the CIA, Chris a butcher from a small family, Nico a grave-keeper, Leo a doctor in the field of medicine, Annabeth the math wiz from a prestige college, Thalia a worker from the mines, Will a maintenance worker, and Clovis taking the role of a judge.

In the script they were known as demigods who knew one another since the age of twelve. The ten of them decided it was time for them to have an adventure in the Bahamas. Their boat caught in a sudden storm and they landed in a non charted island. Jason and Annabeth were taking the lead through the jungles.

When they came to a halt, they saw a house near a cliff overlooking the sea. They took refuge there as the wind was picking up. No electricity. Jason was the son of Zeus, in the play he turn all the houselights. Walking into the dining room, they found food laid out for them.

'I don't think we should eat them,' Piper said nervously. 'Who knows what's in them.'

'Can't be that bad,' Thalia replied. She took a seat and ate a piece of chicken. 'See? I'm not dead, so let's dig in!'

Leo and the others sat down. When everyone was in the middle of eating, Clovis choked. Will hit him on the back, but it did ill effect. His mouth was frothing white, everyone stood at the ready.

'What the Hades is going on?' Jason shouted. 'Doc, do something!'

The doctor, Leo, rushed to Clovis. His mouth was frothing and his eyes expressionless. Looking for a sign of pulse on his wrist, the doctor shook his head. Leo then took the spoon and scooped a bit of the food up. He smelled it. It smelled like shoe polish.

'Nitrobenzene,' the doctor whispered. 'This man was poisoned!'

'Who would want to poison Clovis?' Annabeth asked. 'I mean he did nothing!'

'Doesn't matter,' the doctor said. 'Dump everything in the trash. I can't let any of you guys die the same fate as Clovis.'

Everyone followed the doctor's order. The scene changed, the now, nine demigods gathered around a library room. Piper, was jittery she was held on by her boyfriend. No one talked, their deceased friend was long gone.

'Let's get to bed,' Will suggested. 'Tomorrow we'll bury Clovis.'

'Everyone be on their guard,' Clarisse said. 'Lock the doors too, make sure no one gets out of their rooms.'

Walking upstairs all of them went to bed. The night was not calm, the winds were picking up. The audience, felt in a bit of awe. Seaweed Brain was smiling as the scene once more changed. Jason was knocking on Piper's door asking her to open. Leo, Thalia, and Will arrived to hear the knocking.

'C'mon Pipes,' Jason said. 'There's nothing to worried about. Just open the door.'

No response.

'How long have you been here Jason?' Thalia asked.

'Only for forty-five minutes,' Jason replied feeling a bit agitated. 'Come on Piper! Open the door!'

No response.

'Stand back,' Clarisse said from behind.

Taking out her baton, she slammed it into the door and then she kicked it down. The blanket covered over Pipers body. It was a bit anticipating, the audience wanted to know if the actress was asleep or...dead.

'Hey Pipes,' Jason smiled. 'Time to wake up sleepy head!'

He removed the blankets to only be welcomed by the sight of his girlfriend. Her eyes closed and she was not breathing. Leo pushed Jason away, but Jason elbowed him in the ribs. Tears, real tears poured Jason's face. Piper tempted to wake up and hug him, but it would ruin the play.

'Hey,' Jason quivered. 'Wake up.'

No response. Piper was gone, Jason cradled Piper's body in his arms. He rocked back and forth singing a lullaby to her. Everyone in the audience were crying, even Reyna was crying. Leo's girlfriend burying her face in a towel and Nico's girlfriend bit her lip swearing to herself.

Annabeth arrived in the scene, she held a computer in hand. When she saw the body, she rushed out of the room. She returned looking ghastly pale. 'P-please don't tell me,' she shook. 'P-please don't t-tell me...'

'No!' Jason shouted tears pouring. 'She's not dead! Wake up Piper!'

Piper wouldn't wake up. Jason continued to cry, Will and everyone else walked out of the room. Annabeth shaken to the core and Thalia was trying her best not to cry. Nico walked out of his room, Will told him everything.

'I don't want to bury Piper,' Nico said. 'First, let's bury Clovis and when Jason's done. We'll ask him if he wants Piper buried.'

'Agreed,' Leo replied biting his lower lip.

Walking downstairs, they went back to the dining room to find Clovis in the same place as before. They could hear Jason's wail. Will and Nico picked up Clovis' body. Leo, Thalia, and Clarisse went to the back to work on a box the size of Clovis out of wood. Annabeth rushed out with the measurements, they got to work. After thirty minutes they finished. Will laid Clovis in the coffin, Nico found rocks to marker the place. Chris stood there unable to speak.

Jason walked towards them, his eyes blood-shot red. Nobody dared to comfort him. Nico dug a whole deep enough to bury Clovis. Will let the coffin descend into the hole. Everyone else pitched in on covering the coffin up. The scene changed.

'Jason,' Thalia said resting her hand on his shoulders. 'What are you going to do?'

'Bury Piper,' he replied shakily. 'Not here though, if we ever get a chance to get off of this island. I want to bury her in Northern Pennsylvania where the two of us first met.'

The scene changed once more.

Clarisse was outside patrolling the house. Looking into every crevice to find the murderer or the culprit. As she was about to go back inside a shadow loomed over her.

'You!' she snarled. 'I knew it was you!'

Too late to react, the shadowed figure hit her on the back of the head. A huge gash was found, the figure ditched the weapon into the ocean to hide the evidence. The scene changed, leaving curiosity up their spine.

'Has anyone seen Clarisse or Jason?' Thalia asked.

Night was creeping in closely and the sun was almost down for the night. Annabeth counted, the people who were there. Thalia, Will, Leo, Nico, Chris and herself. Something was not right. 'Let's look for them.'

'No only a few of us will go,' Thalia ordered. 'Leo and Will will go find Jason, Nico and Annabeth you two search for Clarisse. I'll be there in a sec, once I find an extra flashlight.'

Everyone followed through on the order. Leo and Will walked around the house, with ill luck they ventured deep into the jungle. Something was off, they heard the whirl of a chopper. The two rushed, but Leo got separated from Will. 'Just find the chopper!' Leo shouted. 'I'll find you!'

Will trudged forward. The sound of the chopper was close, Will cut through a field of vines. The sound of a chopper ended with a sputtering sound. The audience held the person next to them. From backstage, Leo smiled he was scaring the wits out of his girlfriend. Nico was sweating, he didn't want to scare his girlfriend. The scene changed.

Annabeth and Nico were talking a bit about the island. How it could be haunted with spirits. Annabeth felt scare. Her fear was increasing by the second. Maybe it wasn't such a hot idea to do the play like this.

A limp body was found near the porch. Why didn't they see that earlier? Nico rushed over first, if Clarisse was dead he dared not want Annabeth to see. A pool of blood was near the head, Nico knew it was fake but it looked too real. He rushed to Annabeth and told her to go inside of the house.

'What happened to Clarisse?' Annabeth asked shaken.

It looked too real. Even Percy and Reyna concerned, this was going a bit too far. Chiron was close to throw up along with Leo and Nico's girlfriends. None of them wanted to leave, since it was already at a point of no return. Only bits of pieces showed what happened to Thalia.

Stabbed by a syringe filled with potassium cyanide. Jason's back head had an axe protruding.

The scene changed. Only four demigods were left. Annabeth, Will, Nico, Chris and Leo. They crowded around the room. None of them could handle it. They all talked about suicidal, maybe their friends killed themselves to escape the island.

Nico rushed into his room and locked the door. Annabeth pounded on the door saying it would be ridiculous to kill himself. He took the gun in hand and aimed for his head. His girlfriend was pouring tears to her face. He pulled the trigger, Will busted the door down. Leo got to his knee and checked his pulse. Leo shook his head.

Will escorted Annabeth away to another room where she cried. 'I'm sorry,' she cried. 'I should have kept everyone close.'

'It's fine Annabeth,' Will comforted her. 'Let's try to find another way out of here soon.'

Leo walked to them. His palms were sweater and the fake glasses he wore were slipping. 'I'm going outside to the sea.'

He glanced at the audience, his girlfriend was crying. She never liked plays where the characters die in a gruesome way. The play must go on, he thought to himself.

Arriving at the beach, he saw the horizon and he knew somewhere was land. Leo jumped into the sea and swam. His muscles were hurting and the salty water were destroying his eyes. Out of breath and nowhere else to go, Leo sank to the bottom.

Scene changes once more.

Annabeth slept on the bed sleeping peacefully. Will left Chris and Annabeth in the room to go outside to find Leo. He walked out of the house, his shoes untied he fixed them up. Walking once more. He knew not what hit him until death gripped him by the throat.

The shadowed figure moved on. The person hummed the tune to the 'Ten Little Indians'. 'Two little Indian boys sitting in the sun; one got frizzled up and then there was one.'

The shadowed figure disappeared. Another victim claimed by death. Annabeth awoke to the sun setting, Chris sat in the corner of the room staring wide-eyed at the floor. 'Chris,' Annabeth whispered. 'Where's Will?'

'One of us is the killer,' he muttered. 'One of us.'

He looked at her with eyes of a wild man. In his hand he held a butcher knife. 'Your the killer,' he pointed.

'W-what are you talking about?' Annabeth asked sounding frightened beyond measure. 'I didn't kill anyone! Your delusional Chris!'

'I can't be,' he laughed. 'I wasn't the one who killed everyone else.'

Annabeth was shaking violently unable to let herself go in such a case. She reached for anything that could help her. The nightstand near the bed was an option she took. Inside a Colt was waiting patiently. She pointed the gun at Chris. Everyone in the audience captured. Reyna couldn't bear to see another person die so she buried her head in her hands.

'I wouldn't take a step further if I were you,' Annabeth quivered.

'What are you going to do? If you kill me there would be no one else!' Chris laughed.

Chris took a step forward. His eyes completely crazed. Annabeth fumbled with the gun, she pressed the trigger... Chris looked at his body a hole pierced through his chest. He fell backwards. Annabeth rushed to his side and apologized. 'No it's not your fault,' he huffed. 'I would have killed you anyway. Get out of this island Annabeth. Leo died in the sea while swimming back to the mainlands. Get out of here...'

Chris died with his eyes opened. They were hallow and empty. Annabeth stood up and walked away, leaving Chris' bloodied body on the floor. A noose was hung and a chair waited in her room. The shadowed figure planned everything.

He hummed the last tune. 'One little Indian boy left all alone; He went and hanged himself and then there were none.'

Black out. Scene change. Only a picture of Annabeth hanging from the noose was scene. Percy stood afraid she might have done something wrong. Hand movement from backstage, he saw Leo who gestured that she was safe.

Back onstage, the shadow figure showed walked up to the light. It was Nico, the grave-keeper.

'Their all dead!' he squealed. 'But alas it's due to justice. It was all their faults, I have my reasons to kill them. Leo took my chance of killing Clovis out of that I told him to kill himself by drowning in the sea! Jason and Piper were annoying, talking all lovey dovey at one another it made my stomach churn! Clarisse and Thalia were...well, were part of my plans. Chris was insane in the first place after he lost Clovis. Annabeth, sweet, sweet Annabeth was just a pawn!'

Nico laughed causing his girlfriend to shake even more so. He didn't look at her, it pained him enough to just see her cry. He then walked into his room. 'I'm the last Indian boy, Agatha!'

He tied a string to the gun and pulled it. Death claimed the last soul alive on the island. The curtains closed and Leo's girlfriend clapped, even though it was gruesome. Everyone else took example of the girl and followed her lead. The curtains opened once more. Percy and the two girls rushed up to the stage. Nico's girlfriend was shaken, he held her close to him whispering apologies into her ear. Leo's girlfriend was crying, she told him never to do something like that again. Percy smiled at his girlfriend, Annabeth.

'Merry Christmas!' the actors and actresses shouted.

'What kind of Christmas was that?' Percy, and the two girls shouted at them.

* * *

A/N: Shame I wrote more than necessary, oh well \(*-*)/ hope you guys enjoyed reading this marvel- wait, never mind let me start over. *cough* I hope you guys enjoyed reading this bloodied Christmas fanfic! If you didn't sorry, I'll do better for New Year's :)

P.S.- Please review!


End file.
